The Final Fight
by Miroku the lecherous
Summary: Sango and Miroku are happily married, but when he's caught cheating, how far will Sango go to make Miroku pay? Who will survive the couple's final fight? rated M for sexual content, violence, and some languge. R&R please! My first fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.

Note: this story has a kind of flashback time warp deal going on, so to let you know, a paragraph starting with (FB) is a flash back and one with a (P) is the present situation. Easy Enough?

**The Final Fight**

_You could have been all I wanted, but you weren't honest_

_Now get in the ground_

_You choked off the surest of favors, but if you really loved me_

_You would have endured my world_

_But if you're just as I presumed; a whore in sheep's clothing_

_Fucking up all I do_

_And if so here we stop, then never again_

_Will you see this in your life_

_Hang onto the glory at my right hand_

_With truth on the shores of compassion_

_You seem to take premise to all of this…_

_One last kiss to you, one more wish to you,_

_Please make up your mind, girl. I'd do anything for you_

_A last kiss to you, one more wish to you_

_Please make up your mind, before I hope you die_

-**Coheed and Cambria**

**Good Apollo I'm Burning Star IV: Vol. 1 **

Chapter1:

_But I have a secret_

_That no one should know, that I shouldn't tell_

_But of all of the ones, of all of the worlds_

_This one won't feel, this one just won't leave me well_

**Coheed and Cambria**

**Good Apollo I'm Burning Star IV: Vol. 1**

(FB)Alas, the night is so cold, he thought, tears welling in his eyes. He was never one to cry, but miroku felt crushed. All his life he thought, any girl I could get to lie with me, I'd lover, leaver, and ramble on. Less than romantic, eh? He asked himself. Now that he gotten one, it was viciously different than the way he convinced himself it would be.

I _tried _to cheat on her. To prove to himself that he could, he kissed a girl right there on the street in front of the inn where he stayed. He hated it. Nothing had ever felt more disgusting to him, save Naraku. He left the cute girl gracefully and immediately tried to drink the thought from his mind. It was a nasty habit he had developed the time Sango had suggested having a celebration drink after the first time they had a major win over Naraku. Miroku liked sake a bit too much. He had enough control over himself to not drink for nothing, but when he felt this low, there wasn't a long enough distance to walk for a drink. The first drink always was a fireball in his stomach. The question he asked himself every first drink popped up again: 'are you sure you like this stuff? It's like fire!' he laughed at the invalidity of the question and took another sip.

(P) Sango hated his lecherous women chasing ways almost as much as she loved him. Sometimes more.

She had seen him kiss that girl.

When she confronted him, he had absolutely no time to explain the dire, sincere regret he felt about the whole thing. The first thing he heard has a cry of indignation and rage, second, Sango screaming 'HOW COULD YOU!" then the singing swing of a blade.

(FB)He really had loved her, and at first, he had the whole thing right. He gave up the hopes of being a super-playboy, listened to Kagome's advice:

"I wish Sango would just give in, and be my lover. All the signs are there, she just won't take the last step.' he had whined.

'Miroku, you've touched the girl everywhere _except _where you're supposed to. She wants to love you traditionally, you know? She wants to lock her lips to yours, not her butt to your hand.'

Miroku laughed, because he could always take a joke, but Kagome's tone and face told him it wasn't a laughing matter. he told her she was right and promised to sober up.

But he wasn't sober now. He drank enough to forget a little, but not enough to keep him from walking straight. He saved the dead drinking for his hotel room next door to Sango. they had been well off as far as money demon hunting, allowing the two rooms, but their relationship had been rockier for a while, making the two rooms a necessity. the town police hadn't ever truly trusted Miroku despite him being a famous demon hunter. They never liked him talking to all those women (especially their daughters,) and his overt drinking made them even more nervous. Little did he know, not drinking too much at the bar, and taking that bottle of sake with him would save his life.

(p)Sango screamed and lunged at Miroku, a little tipsy herself, but nowhere near as buzzed as him. Drunk enough to be mad enough to kill someone as disgusting as her EXhoushi-sama. She swung for his head, meaning to cut it's cheating face from its cheating body.

A/N: This is my first fan fic, please review. There's 8 chapters, some long, some short, and the faster you review the faster I'll post 'em for ya! Be nice...8)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Into the flood again_

_Same old trip it was back then_

_So I made a big mistake,_

_Try to see it once my way?_

**-Alice In Chains**

** Dirt**

(fb) "It hurts her when you touch other girls, Miroku.' Kagome was lecturing him, and for once he was listening and being quiet at the same time. 'It doesn't make her jealous, it doesn't make her think you're cool, _it makes her hurt, _Miroku. I don't think you have any idea how hard she's fallen for you.'

Miroku realized he was an ass at that part in the incessant girl speech and promised to be better to her. Later that week, he had cleaned up and he and Sango were going steady.

The first time he resumed his flirting addiction after that, Sango had beat him up pretty good, but they patched things up as easy as usual. It happened a few more times, and Sango beat him up badly enough that he required 30 stitches in his forehead. He made the mistake of proposing to a girl in front of Sango at a rock garden. Kagome had the pleasure of doing stitches. At first, because Inuyasha was frequently gone hunting demons alone, having reinstated his on and off restriction from having the 'weakling human girl' accompany him, so she was happy to talk to him. It soon turned into a review of the 'stop hurting Sango lecture'. he cleaned up for a while.

(p) Miroku barely dodged the swing for his head. 'Sango!' he cried stupidly. He slipped on the pavement. The hand holding the sake bottle shot up, and Sango's shiny new and expensive katana that he had gotten for her birthday sliced clean through it, spilling sake over his face and into his eyes, blinding him. She swung again.

****(FB)Miroku never really learned the danger of her love for him and her possessive and occasionally violent tendencies. She loved him for his looks, courage, humor, strength, selfless nature (when she was the sole girl around). All this love was mixed with the inseparable friendship that people who put each others life on the line for each other always do. Add 18 year old hormones, and it wasn't long before she did give into him. On the six month anniversary of their relationship, she gave him her virginity, and from that night on, they had a very successful love life. they became fierce lovers, and Sango more than often had to venture to seedier parts of town in search of secret pregnancy-preventing herbs.

But Miroku really couldn't stop flirting with girls. It wasn't a real problem in his eyes, and he never, ever, once cheated on Sango beyond another girl kissing him on the cheek. It was his way of seeking love, safety, and appreciation. Naraku had slaughtered his family, and he spent his young life in the cold, unreceptive arms of a monastery. Being naturally beautiful, he was getting hit on as early as twelve. He needed girls' attention like an infant needed to be held by its mother. It was the only affection he ever received.

(p) Miroku's eyes burned insanely with the sake in them. despite him being in a fight with his wife, he knew that the introduction of a killing weapon into their usually tame physical conflicts was serious. His survival instincts kicked in. Sango's next attack was completely unguardable, but to Miroku's fortune, it was a swift kick in the ribs. He uttered a harsh bark of pain as her martial arts educated foot slammed into his side. The next attack after that was a downward stab from the sword. Miroku managed to move out of the way by hearing the ringing sound expensive katanas commonly make. Its incredibly sharp blade pierced the stone sidewalk and got stuck. Miroku used this time wisely and mounted his first ever physical offensive against his love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:

…_Sometimes,  
I feel so sorry,  
I regret this, the hurting of you.  
But you make me so unhappy,  
I'd take my life and leave love with you.  
I'd kill myself for you. I'd kill you for myself_

**-Pantera**

**Vulgar Display of Power**

(fb) The guy friends he ended up getting to know at the bar he frequented then only on Friday nights spelled bad news. they were definitely the wrong crowd. 'your women is too protected of you.' they'd say 'pry her legs off you and meet someone else! you're a good looking guy!' _I can get someone else! I could if I ever wanted to! _the day he decided to test this theory would be the worst of his life.

(p)Miroku felt terrible about it, but he had to do it. He threw a punch at where he hoped Sango's face was, hoping to end it quickly. Miroku never was very good at blind fighting in his training. The punch landed on Sango chest, causing her to yelp like a dog in pain (gosh, girls, don't that just hurt?) and let go of the sword. But Sango was not helpless weaponless, so she dismissed the raging pain in her breast and got into a martial arts stance. before Miroku could get to his feet, she punched him in the exact same place where she had kicked him. 'HOW COULD YOU HIT ME AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!' he doubled over and she kicked him again, this time in the knee. he fell all the way down, stunned in pain. She yanked the sword out of the ground. "You have everything of me! my heart, my soul, my love, my body! YOU THROW THAT AWAY FOR SOME WHORE! I loved you, through all your vices, but you betray me!' she raised the sword.

(fb) the night they first made love was a life highlight for the both of them. A lot of people don't have a good first time. They had grown so close before Sango was willing to even consider allowing him to have her. they made love all night long, Sango making so much noise that they were evicted from their apartment. It was very enjoyable for both of them. However, when Miroku made a crack in front of Kagome and Inuyasha the next morning about how she was walking with a limp, Sango racked him hard, and they didn't make love for a few nights afterward. for once, it wasn't because Sango didn't want to, but because Miroku couldn't.

(P) Miroku once more heard the ringing noise that betrayed each of Sango's sword strokes. He desperately flailed a foot out in defense. The heel of his sandal caught her high in the thigh, knocking the leg out from under her, but it was too late. Miroku screamed as the sword bit into him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

_You were the one who'd never leave  
Beautiful eyes, you seemed so free  
Touching your face I felt complete  
Holding your hand my heart would weep_

You were the one who raped my soul  
Beautiful lies, you stole my hope  
Touching your ass, I scratch the skin  
Holding your neck, I tie the rope...pulling it tight

**-Ra**

** From One**_  
_

(fb) They had just finished making one night. It was wonderful, as usual. But then came the only downside to it. Sango started talking, asking questions, probing and prodding his conscious like a general girl. After she talked on and on about romance, how much they were in love, blah, blah, blah, etc telling him everything she felt for him for the umpteenth time, he replied: 'I love you more than the moon and the stars, Sango, but I do all the work in bed. I'm too smart for you to screw my brains out, but you sure do take the breath out of me.' she laughed and he closed his eyes. she tried to pry at him a little more, but was answered by snores. She stayed awake a while longer, happily thanking Kame that after all she'd suffered, she'd received a just reward. She traced the ugly scar on his shoulder where he'd leaped in front of a blow aimed at Sango during a fight against Kagura. It surely would have killed her, but she was certain he took it for her knowing it would likely kill him. She kissed the hideous scar and whispered that she loved him, falling asleep with her head upon his chest.

(p) Miroku took one last swing before his strength gave way, his first and only true shot. His left fist connected directly in the center of Sango's solar plexus (that place right under your rib cage...?) and hard. She doubled over and collapsed next to him, gasping for air. He grabbed the handle of the sword and flung it away. He pressed the deep gash in his shoulder hard with the heel of his left hand, futilely trying to stop the bleeding. the wound was somewhat serious, not in a vital area or long, but deep and clean. For the first time in his life, Miroku hated sake. His eyes burned worse than any pain he had ever known, but he focused all his remaining will on keeping pressure on the wound. He was bleeding badly. Sango cursed breathlessly. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to hit her. Tears of emotional and physical pain welled up in her eyes. She couldn't be hurt again. Miroku was hers, and she was his. If he wanted to end it here, then she vowed to be the one to throw _him_ away. She wouldn't be hurt again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5:

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,_

_Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?  
And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange a walk on part in the war_

_For a lead role in a cage?  
How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have you found? The same old fears.  
Wish you were here._

**-Pink Floyd**

**Wish You Were Here**

(Fb) It was the happiest day of his life. Miroku was kissing Sango on his their wedding day. It was official, they were married.

The decision to tie the knot was a dicey one for Miroku. There came a time when he and Sango never said a word to each other without fighting. they almost came to blows several times. Their wars were not only tearing them apart, but also the original group as well. Kagome came to hate Miroku for making Sango cry. Inuyasha, who had a very protective sense for Sango, as well also disliked Miroku for harsh words he said. But Miroku and Inu had grown to become great friends over the years, and the hanyou sometimes quarreled with his mate about the matter as well. In an effort to restore the peace in the rapidly disintegrating situation, Miroku came out of nowhere with a marriage proposal. All he did was hold up the ring from one knee (American custom, I know, so sue me...) and say, 'I may not be the best lover for you. If so, let me be the best husband.' Sango stopped dead in her tracks. They were at a campfire after a successful demon hunt. After ten minutes of celebration and mirth, everyone was squabbling over absolutely nothing. Sango was screaming at Miroku for something or other, and, right in front of Kagome and Inuyasha, he dropped the bomb on her.

Miroku kissed Sango for what seemed like an eternity, the cheers of the small attendance growing louder and louder. Finally, he let go of the kiss and Sango turned a beautiful rose color. She gasped for air, happy and pleasantly embarrassed for that inappropriately long kiss in front of all their friends. Inuyasha was Miroku's best man. It had been one of the very few times the Hanyou had been seen wearing any sort of formal attire. Kagome was Sango's bride's maid. The miko was also the Marrying Priestess of the ceremony. She had to resist crying frequently, but when Miroku and Sango had kissed to seal their vows, she wept buckets for them.

(FFB) The girl that Sango had seen Miroku kissing was a bigger deal than one might think. The huge thing about her was the fact that she was the only girl that Sango saw Miroku consorting with alone more than once. Sango had taken special interest in the girl, and her name came up in several fights. Miroku vehemently and truthfully denied cheating with the girl, Tashiko by name. But eventually he came to care for the girl.

The only time Miroku ever cheated on Sango was the one time he kissed Tashiko, but for Sango, it solidified months of suspected affairs.

A/N: Okay, beginers stupidity. I happen to know that some of these chapters are ridiculously short. They looked endless on word, okay? I was only trying to utilize cliffhangers to better effect, and to affect the pace at which you guys digest the story. I'll post the last few chapters tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6:

_If my shame spills our worth across this floor_

_Then tonight, goodnight, I'm Burning Star IV_

_Only I don't even think of you_

_No, I don't want to think of you anymore_

_Goodnight, tonight, goodbye_

_Goodnight, tonight, goodbye_

**-Coheed and Cambria**

** Good Apollo I'm Burning Star IV: Vol. 1**

(P)Sango slowly and painfully gathered herself to her knees. She saw Miroku holding a badly bleeding wound on his shoulder with one hand and attempting to rub sake out of his eyes with the other. Seeing him preoccupied and disadvantaged, she raised a fist to strike. Suddenly, she realized she didn't want to kill him as much as she wanted answers to why he had betrayed her. She leaped on him with her last ounce of energy and pinned Miroku to the ground.

'_Why?'_ she said, the pain in her stomach and the sobs hitching in her throat choked her voice down to a hoarse whisper.

'Sango, I'm sorry...' he answered quietly.

'I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SORRY!' she yelled and immediately began barking coughs. 'I made you sorry, Miroku! I want to know why! _Why?'_

But Miroku didn't answer. He was unmoving and lifeless.

(Fb) Kagura fired the wind blades from her fan, deliberately attacking Sango, even though Sango was merely a bystander in this match between the incarnation of Naraku and Inuyasha. The hanyou leaped to deflect the projectiles, but even his lightning speed was too little. Sango heard the laugh of Kagura, then Kagome screaming for her to look out. The blades were coming fast and she had no time to dodge them. A purple blur moved in front of her, followed by the horrible sound of rending flesh. A spray of blood hit her in the face and she suddenly knew what happened.

'NO!' she screamed, and the Deja Vu hit her like a hammer. She held him in her arms shouting to him '_I won't let her take you!' _She felt violently ill when she realized that by "her" she didn't mean Kagura or Tashiko, she meant Sango. _She meant herself._ In shock, she somehow managed to pick him up. She had to get him to help.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7:

_Every time, Goddamn, that I look at my seed_

_I see something I can't be_

_Beautiful and care free, that's how I used to be_

_Now like some Goddamn fucking freak_

_I'm so pressured, I'm so weak_

_Something takes a hold of me, Something I can't believe_

**-Korn**

** Follow the Leader**

Miroku knew he was death dreaming. It had happened to him more times than he would have liked. He never knew if it was a religious vision, or a delusion brought on by loss of blood. He was walking by a quiet, peaceful stream on a sunny day. The world was covered by a haze, and he couldn't hear or see much other than the stream. He felt very sleepy, and thought nothing would be better than to lie down and take a nap for a while. He fought himself, urging his body to snap awake and keep walking-

_Come on, Miroku, keep with me! KEEP WALKING DAMMIT!_

She screamed at him to keep going. Sango had lost the strength to carry him a block back, and now she had one of his arms over her shoulder and was trying to drag him. He seemed just conscious enough to drag his feet along with her. '_KEEP WALKING, DAMMIT!' _ She screamed, losing her voice.

_The stream is so pretty, _He said to the picture image of himself. _I think I'll go for a swim… _The other Miroku slapped himself across the face **Wake Up, Fool! No time for swimming! You Have To Walk!**

'Ya haff to wah…' Miroku murmured. Sango, still trying to drag him the last block to the row of huts where Kagome lived, shrieked at him to wake up and move or he was going to die. Then the worst thing happened. Miroku toppled over into Sango, knocking them both to the ground.

To Miroku's horror, the other self that he had split from fell headlong into the river. He tried to yell for himself, but his mouth was filled with cotton and the words came out muffled. The fog around the stream path seemed to thicken until he couldn't see his hands in front of his face. He was forced to continue on. suddenly, he could read a sign in front of him. On the sign, one word was written in bold, black letters: _KAME._ He screamed.

When Kagome, led by Sango, rushed to Miroku's lifeless body on the street, her first thought was for his safety and to act quickly, the second was the horrible realization that the thick, dark line leading down the path from the corner was Miroku's blood. The first action Kagome took was to pack his wound with salt to stop the bleeding. To Sango's equal happiness and sadness, Miroku came alive with an earsplitting scream.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8:

_Show me the way to forgive you_

_Allow me to let it go_

_Allow me to be forgiving and_

_Show me the way to let go_

**-A Perfect Circle**

** Mer de Noms**

A blue fire erupted from the clearing at the end of the path. It struck him in the shoulder, paralyzing him. To Miroku's amazement, he saw himself swimming down the river towards the blue fire. The fire consumed him in the river, and then began to consume him lying here on the (_street_) path here by the river of souls (_Kagome's house) _trying to steal his heart and soul. He reached out for help, for anything, and his hand grasped something-

Sango gripped Miroku's hand, telling him that she was so sorry, sobbing and crying that she would forgive him if he would come back, she was so-

**_Sorry I didn't do this sooner, Miroku told his beautiful bride, clasping her hands in his. Cherry blossoms rained upon them in the bright summer afternoon. The flowers fell into her hair, somehow making her look even more beautiful in her white ceremonial kimono. I love you more than the moon and the stars. _**(The moon and the stars) **_I can see your _**(surrounding)**_ beautiful face _**(lovely eyes) **_before me _**(above me). **_ I love you more than words can say, Sango, My Blushing Bride. Don't ever let me go-_**

'Don't let me go' Miroku whispered almost inaudibly looking up at Sango, but she heard him. Kagome was doing her best to heal him, but her powers were nothing close to what they used to be. She was happily married to Inuyasha, and wasn't exactly qualified to be a miko anymore.

'I won't! I love you, Miroku! More than the Moon and the Stars!'

**_The Moon and the Stars…_**

****Miroku smiled to Sango and knew no more.

His eyes opened to warm, hazy sunlight, and suddenly he was terrified that it was over. After all he'd survived; demons, terrible wounds, curses, marriage, he was killed by his best friend and lover over a misunderstanding.

Then he saw her beautiful face. She had a black eye, but otherwise he was terribly happy to see that he hadn't hurt Sango as much as she had hurt him. She was slumped in a chair next to his bed, asleep. He was relieved to find that he wasn't in the clearing at the end of the path, but here with his soul mate. He stirred in the bed, checking his injuries. the bruise in his right side was large, purple, and still sore, telling him he hadn't been out for more than 36 hours. His left shoulder was heavily bandaged. She had sliced him right where he had taken the wind blades more than two years ago. Just moving in bed made him suddenly very tired. His stirrings had awakened Sango. She walked to the bed with some effort.

'Sango,' he said, trying to apologize, but she laid a finger on his lips, silencing him.

'Shh,' she said quietly, 'you lost a lot of blood. Don't move, don't even speak. I know you're sorry. Apology accepted, okay?' a tear slipped from her black eye. 'For now I'm just glad you're okay. Rest now, my houshi-sama. I'm the one who should be sorry.' she kissed his lips, bursting into tears. 'I'm really sorry, my star, my moon, please forgive me!' she squeezed him in an embrace that hurt them both. Miroku's shoulder had been shorn to the bone, and Sango had two broken ribs.

'I don't forgive you,' he whispered. 'I _love _you.'

She kissed him again.

'I was foolish to kiss Tashiko,' he said, his voice growing faint.

'Miroku, please don't-'

'I kissed her because I wanted to feel better.' His eyes welled up with tears, but he wouldn't cry in front of her. 'I didn't feel any better, it felt worse. I'm guilty…Sango…I love….' He passed out before he could complete the sentence.

'I know, my houshi-sama. My moon. My star. Rest easy.'

(fb) 'Miroku!' Sango screamed as he fell. Kagura escaped on her feather, laughing. Inuyasha pursued her. Sango held Miroku's bloody body in her arms, crying for him. She knew she would never be able to tell him how she really felt about him. Sango wished she could replace every slap she'd dealt him with a kiss. Her tears ran through his blood that stained her cheeks. She kissed him there, as he lay lifeless in her arms. Her first and last kiss. To her happy horror, he kissed her back, complete with tongue. He whispered to her: 'What took you so long…I've been waiting for one of those for a while…'

For the rest of Sango's life, she would say with a smile on her face that she regretted that kiss with her heart, soul, and body.

_And all that you touch, and all that you see_

_And all that you taste, all that you feel_

_And all that you love, and all that you hate_

_And all you distrust, all you save_

_And all that you give, and all that you deal_

_And all that you buy, beg, borrow or steal_

_And all you create, and all you destroy_

_And all that you do, and all you say_

_And all that you eat, and everyone you meet_

_And all that you slight, and everyone you fight_

_And all that is now, and all that is gone, and all that's to come_

_And everything under the sun is in tune_

_But the sun is eclipsed by the Moon._

**-Pink Floyd**

** Dark Side of the Moon**


End file.
